The Little Olivia
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of the Little Mermaid
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Bridget Mendler, Emily Osment, Naomi Scott, Zendaya, Kerris Dorsey, Vanessa Hudgens, Brother Bear, Princess and the Frog, Cinderella, Enchanted, Pocahontas, Malcor(he blongs to my YouTube partner), Dark Knight Rises, Sadie Calvano, Jason Earles, Hercules, Lady and the Tramp, Jason Dolley and the Little Mermaid.**

**Note: Everything will be in Olivia's POV unless I put it in Leo's, Kenai's or Lady Tremaine's POV or normal mode.**

**Note2: For those who don't know who Sadie Calvano, Kerris Dorsey and Naomi Scott are, Sadie played Lindsay in Wazombie Warriors in Season 2 of Kickin' It, Kerris played Sadie in Girl vs Monster and Naomi played Mo in Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

Chapter One:

Leo's POV:

We were sailing home from another kingdom.

_Crew(singing): I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho_

_Look out, lad_

_A mermaid be waiting for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below_

I ran to the front of the ship with a smile. "Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face." I said with a smile and a sigh while Tramp was barking. "A perfect day to be at sea." I said, looking over at Jason Earles. He was seasick.

"Oh, yes. Delightful." said then threw up again.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea." A crew member said as I ran over to him to help. "King John Smith must be in a friendly type mood." He said.

I perked up with interest as I looked at him. "King John Smith?" I asked.

"Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." He said, causing me to look at the other crew member.

"Merpeople." I heard say but I was too busy playing with Tramp to look at him. "Leo, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." He said and I looked at him.

"But it ain't nonsense. It's the truth. I''m tellin' ya! Down in the depths of the ocean they live! Oh!" The guy said, letting go of the fish in his hand.

"Ahh!" said as the fish hit his tail on Jason's nose.

_Crew: In mysterious fathoms below_

* * *

Kenai's POV:

My name was announced and I came out. I smiled and waved at the people then went to ' side. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Kenai." He said.

"Your Majesty!" I said with a chuckle. "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters, they will be spectacular!" I said.

"Yes." He said with a laugh. "And especially my little Olivia." He said.

"Yes, yes. She has the most beautiful voice. Hmm?" I asked him and swam off to the band. "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." I said to myself with a serious face. I got to the band and set up. The band played.

_Bridget, Emily, Kerris, Naomi, Vanessa and Zendaya(singing): Ah, we are the daughters of John Smith_

_Great father who loves us and named us well_

___Bridget, Emily, Kerris, Naomi, Vanessa and Zendaya_: 

Naomi vocalized as she swam off of shell she was on.

___Bridget, Emily, Kerris, Vanessa and Zendaya_: Emily

Emily did the same as Naomi.

___Bridget, Kerris, Vanessa and Zendaya_: Bridget, Zendaya

Bridget and Zendaya did the same too.

___Kerris and Vanessa_: Kerris, Vanessa

Kerris and Vanessa were the last two to do the same. I smiled.

___Bridget, Emily, Kerris, Naomi, Vanessa and Zendaya_: And then there's the youngest in her musical debut

_Our seventh little sister_

_We're presenting her to you_

_To sing a song Kenai wrote_

_Her voice is like a bell_

I grinned and looked up at John Smith. He was proud so far.

_She's our sister, Oli-..._

The girls gasped and I looked. I gasped because all we saw was an empty shell. Olivia was supposed to be in that shell. I looked at John Smith again.

"Olivia!" John Smith said.

* * *

Olivia's POV:

I was at the ship graveyard and I found the sunken ship I was telling about. I was smiling. "Olivia, wait for me!" Koda said.

I rolled my eyes slightly then looked over. "Koda, hurry up." I said, calling him over then looked at the ship.

"You know I can't swim that fast." He said, swimming to my side.

I gasped as light shined on the ship. "There it is. Isn't it fantastic?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's great. Now let's get out of here." He said.

I grabbed his fin. "Oh! You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" I asked, swimming over to the ship.

"Who, me? No way." He said, getting his tail out of my grip. I kept swimming towards the ship. "It's just... It... It looks damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough." He said and I felt him cough in my hair while I was checking to see if the coast was clear. I looked at him and he covered his mouth.

"All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and watch for sharks." I said and went inside.

"Olivia, I can't... I mean... Olivia, help!" He called. I looked over and saw he was stuck. I laughed and went over to him.

"Oh, Koda." I said and started helping him in.

"Olivia. Do you really think there might be sharks around here?" He asked in a whisper.

"Koda, don't be such a guppy." I said.

"I'm not a guppy." He said and he was inside. I swam off to look around some more. He screamed as he saw something. "Olivia!" He yelled and swam over to me. He kind of knocked into me.

"Oh, are you okay?" I asked as he kept trembling.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. I'm okay." He whispered as I let go.

I looked up and saw an opening. "Shh!" I whispered and swam up. I looked around and my eyes light up when I saw something. "Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh!" I said and swam over it. It looked like a fork but I wasn't sure. "Have you seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" I asked as I picked up the object.

"Wow! Cool! But, uh, what is it?" Koda asked.

"I don't know, but I bet Ray will." I said, putting the object into my bag. I looked around and saw something else. I smiled and swam to it. I picked up the object. "Hmm. I wonder what this one is." I said.

"Olivia?" Koda asked.

"Koda, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen." I said.

"Shark!" Koda yelled, causing me to look over. A shark was chasing Koda. "Shark! We're gonna die!" He yelled then bumped into me again. I held him and kicked a dresser over. I swam around the shark and got my bag then the two of us swam away. Koda screamed as the shark appeared before us and we swam back. My bag got stuck and I went back for it before the shark could get it then I swam up. We swam to the holes we came in through. Koda got stuck again and I pushed him out then I pushed myself out and swam after Koda. Koda kept screaming as the shark chased us. I swam over something then I looked back and saw falling. I dropped my bag and swam towards him. I grabbed him in time and looked at the shark. I jumped back and the shark got himself stuck in the hole of the anchor. I let go of and grabbed my bag with a smile. I swam up to the surface to see at the shore.

I heard Koda gasp and laughed as I kept swimming up. "Koda, you really are a guppy." I said.

"I am not." He said.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Olivia Holt as Ariel**

**Leo Howard as Eric**

**Bridget Mendler as Arista**

**Emily Osment as Andrina**

**Naomi Scott as Aquata**

**Zendaya as Attina**

**Kerris Dorsey as Adella**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Alana**

**Koda as Flounder**

**Ray as Scuttle**

**Kenai as Sebastian**

**Lady Tremaine as Ursula**

**Dragon Narissa as Giant Ursula**

**John Smith as Triton**

**Malcor as Flotsam**

**Bane as Jetsam**

**Sadie Calvano as Vanessa**

**Jason Earles as Grimsby**

**Meg as Carlotta**

**Tramp as Max**

**Jason Dolley as Chef Louie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Bridget Mendler, Emily Osment, Naomi Scott, Zendaya, Kerris Dorsey, Vanessa Hudgens, Brother Bear, Princess and the Frog, Cinderella, Enchanted, Pocahontas, Malcor(he blongs to my YouTube partner), Dark Knight Rises, Sadie Calvano, Jason Earles, Hercules, Lady and the Tramp, Jason Dolley and the Little Mermaid.**

**Note: Everything will be in Olivia's POV unless I put it in Leo's, Kenai's, John Smith's or Lady Tremaine's POV or normal mode.**

**Note2: For those who don't know who Sadie Calvano, Kerris Dorsey and Naomi Scott are, Sadie played Lindsay in Wazombie Warriors in Season 2 of Kickin' It, Kerris played Sadie in Girl vs Monster and Naomi played Mo in Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Olivia's POV:

We got to the surface. "Ray!" I called.

"Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow!" He said as I waved at him. "Olivia, how you doin', kid?" He asked. I shook my head at him with a smile. "Whoa, what a swim." He said.

"Ray, look what we found." I said, handing him my bag.

"Yeah. We were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy..." Koda trailed off.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, let me see." Ray said, coming over to us. He looked through the bag. "Oh! Oh! Look at this." He said, pulling the fork-like object. "Wow. This is special. This is very, very unusual." He said.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"It's a dinglehopper. Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out. See? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and violee...Ya got an aesthetically-pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over." He said as I giggled when he demonstrated with his head. He handed it to me.

"A dinglehopper." I said, holding the object.

"What about that one?" Koda asked.

"Ah. This I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous snarfblatt." He said.

"Oh!" Koda and I said, looking at each other then looked back at Ray.

"Now, the snarfblatt dates back to prehistorical times when humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented this snarfblatt to make fine music. Allow me." He said, demonstrating.

My face went into shock when I heard him say _music. _"Music!" I said. "Oh, the concert! Oh, my gosh! My father's gonna kill me!" I said, taking the dinglehopper back and putting it back into the bag.

"The concert was today?" Koda asked.

"Maybe you can make a little planter out of it or something." Ray said.

"I'm sorry! I gotta go!" I said, taking the snarfblatt from him and putting it back into the bag. "Thank you, Ray!" I said and dived back into the water. Koda and I swam back home.

* * *

Lady Tremaine's POV:

I was in my lair when I saw my crystal ball light up. I looked at it and saw Olivia and Koda swim home. "Yes, hurry home, Princess. We wouldn't want to miss old Daddy's celebration, now, would we?" I asked. "Ha! Celebration, indeed. Oh, bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts, when I lived in the palace." I said and ate a shrimp. "And now look at me. Wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Malcor! Bane! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to John Smith's undoing." I said, smirking.

* * *

John Smith's POV:

"I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." I said.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I just forgot." Olivia said.

"As a result of your careless behavior..." I started.

"Careless and reckless behavior!" Kenai said.

"...the entire celebration was, uh..." I continued then I couldn't find the right word.

"Well, it was ruined! That's all! Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now, thanks to you, I am the laughingstock of the entire kingdom!" Kenai vented.

"But it wasn't her fault." Koda defended. I gave him a look. "Uh, oh, first, uh, the shark chased us. Yeah, yeah. And we tried to... But we couldn't, and he..." He started and imitated a shark's growl. "And... And we... Whoa!" He continued then he sighed. "And then we were safe. But then this firefly came, and it was, _This is this, and that is that, and..." _He said.

"Firefly?" I asked, looking at him with interest now. He gasped, covered his mouth and hid in Olivia's hair a bit. "What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? Didn't you?" I asked.

"Nothing happened." OLivia said.

"Olivia, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians, by one of those humans!" I said.

"Daddy, they're not barbarians." Kairi said.

"They are dangerous." I said. "Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snarled by some fish-eater's hook?" I asked, lifting her face up a bit.

"I'm 16 years old. I'm not a child anymore." She said.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!" I said.

"But if you would just listen..." She tried.

"Not another word! And I am never, never to hear of you going to the surface again! Is that clear?" I asked. She swam off crying a bit and Koda followed her.

I sat on my throne. "Hmph! Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Kenai said.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" I asked.

"Definitely not. Why, if Olivia was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this flitting to the surface and other such nonsense. No, sir. I'd keep her under tight control." He said which gave me an idea and I grinned.

"You're absolutely right, Kenai." I said.

"Of course." He said.

"Olivia needs constant supervision." I said.

"Constant." He said.

"Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble." I said.

"All the time." He said.

"And you are just the bear to do it." I said. He gasped then swam away.

* * *

Kenai's POV:

"How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." I said as I swam off, looking for Olivia. I looked to my side and I saw her and Koda. I saw him giving her a bag then the two looked from side to side and swam off. "Hmm? What is that girl up to?" I asked and swam after them. I took a break and saw her move a rock. I quickly swam through it but one of my tentacles got stuck. I managed to get free but I bumped into something then my eyes widened at what I saw. "Huh?" I asked myself. It was a small cavern of human objects.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Koda asked.

"If only I could make him understand." She said as I covered my mouth. All of this stuff was hers. She had been collecting for a long time without us knowing. That was why she had been missing her rehearsals. "I just don't see the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad." She said.

_Olivia(singing): Look at this stuff_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't ya think my collections complete?_

_Wouldn't ya think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at the trove_

_Treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you'd think_

_Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingmabobs_

_I got 20_

_But who cares_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see_

_Wanna see 'em dancin'_

_Walkin' around on those..._

"What do you call 'em?" She asked, looking at Koda. She smiled. "Oh, feet." She said, joking around with Koda a bit. He giggled.

_Olivia: Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'_

_Strollin' along down a..._

"What's that word again?" She asked.

_Olivia: Street_

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give if I could live_

_Out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day_

_Warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land they understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know_

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it..._

"What's the word?" She asked.

_Olivia: Burn?_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore up above?_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that_

_World_

I made some noise which caused Koda to hide in a helmet and caused Olivia to quickly look over and she saw me slightly covered in her stuff. "Kenai!" She said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Bridget Mendler, Emily Osment, Naomi Scott, Zendaya, Kerris Dorsey, Vanessa Hudgens, Brother Bear, Princess and the Frog, Cinderella, Enchanted, Pocahontas, Malcor(he blongs to my YouTube partner), Dark Knight Rises, Sadie Calvano, Jason Earles, Hercules, Lady and the Tramp, Jason Dolley and the Little Mermaid.**

**Note: Everything will be in Olivia's POV unless I put it in Leo's, Kenai's, John Smith's or Lady Tremaine's POV or normal mode.**

**Note2: For those who don't know who Sadie Calvano, Kerris Dorsey and Naomi Scott are, Sadie played Lindsay in Wazombie Warriors in Season 2 of Kickin' It, Kerris played Sadie in Girl vs Monster and Naomi played Mo in Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Olivia's POV:

"Olivia, what are you... How could you... What is all this?" Kenai asked.

"It's, uh... It's just my collection." I said.

"Oh, I see. Your collection Hmm. If your father knew about this please..." Kenai started.

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Koda asked.

"Oh, please, Kenai, he would never understand." I pleaded.

"Olivia, you're under a lot of pressure down here." He said, gently pulling me. "Come with me, I'll take you home..." He started as I looked up when I noticed the cavern get slightly dark. "...and get you something warm to drink." He said.

"What do you suppose..." I trailed off and started swimming out.

"Olivia? Olivia?" Kenai asked. I got to the surface and saw lights and a ship. I gasped softly in amazement then I giggled. "Oliviai, what are you..." Kenai trailed off. I swam towards the ship. I faintly heard Kenai calling me but I was too busy to look back. I got very close to the ship and climbed up the side to the rectangular hole. I peaked through it and saw the humans dancing. I smiled as I watched then I looked at the dog and saw it looking around. It started coming towards me so I hid with a gasp then I looked over and saw the dog. The dog licked my face.

"Tramp! Here, boy!" A voice said, causing the dog to look over. The dog went over to the voice. I smiled as I touched my cheek. "Hey, come on, mutt. What ya doin', huh, Tramp?" The voice said. My eyes widened as I looked at the voice and it belonged to a boy with brown hair. He petted the dog. "Come on, Tramp." The boy said then laughed. "Good boy. Good boy." He said, petting the dog's head. I blinked my eyes then smiled as I kept watching him.

"Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?" Ray called, causing me to look at him.

"Ray, be quiet. They'll hear you." I whispered then looked back at the humans.

"We're bein' intrepidaceous. We're out to discover!" Ray said and I covered his mouth.

"I've never seen a human this close before. Oh. He's very handsome, isn't he?" I asked as I watched the boy play something.

"I don't know. He looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me." Ray said.

I chuckled as I looked at him. "Not that one." I said as I showed the boy to Ray. "The one playing the snarfblatt." I said.

* * *

Leo's POV:

"Silence, silence. It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Leo with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Jason E. said.

"Ah, Jason, ya old beanpole, you shouldn't have." I said, clapping him on the back once.

"I know. Happy birthday, Leo." He said. The gift turned out to be a statue of me posing like a prince. I made a look while Tramp started growling.

"Uh, gee, Jason... Ha! It's, uh... It's really somethin'." I said, looking at him.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present." He said, looking at me.

I laughed. "Come on, Jason. Don't start." I said, walking away with his telescope. "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the Princess of England, are you?" I asked, tossing the telescope back to him.

"Oh, my! Leo, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." He said as I was sitting on the side of the ship.

"Oh, she's out there somewhere. I just... I just haven't found her yet." I said.

"Perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." He said.

"Believe me, Jason, when I find her, I'll know. Without a doubt, it'll just, bam, hit me, like lightning." I said, smiling then we looked over as we heard some thunder rumbling then looked at the sails and saw that they were being blown a little bit unusually.

"Hurricane a-comin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" The lookout said. My eyes widened then I ran. I grabbed some rope and helped out.

I grabbed the wheel. We came across some big rocks and I pointed at them. "Look out!" I said. The ship crashed into the rocks, shaking the ship and we were flung into the ocean. "Jason! Hang on!" I said, pulling him into the boat. We heard barking and looked at the ship. "Tramp!" I said and jumped into the water. I swam to the ship and climbed up. I got in and saw that a pole was about to fall. I jumped out of the way then I went to where Tramp was. He barked. "Jump, Tramp! Come on, boy! Jump! You can do it, Tramp!" I said, holding my arms out. He was scared but he jumped into my arms and I ran. My foot got stuck, causing me to throw Tramp into the water. I tried getting my foot free then managed and was on the side of the ship.

"Leo!" Jason E. called. I looked over at the gunpowder then seconds later it exploded, flinging me into the ocean and I was passed out.

* * *

Olivia's POV:

My eyes widened then I swam to the towards the ship and looked around. I looked behind me and saw the boy leaning on something. I panicked then I dived as he was starting to go underwater. I swam towards him, got him and swam towards the surface. I went to shore with him. Once the storm was over, I was next to him. "Is he dead?" I asked, looking at Ray.

"It's hard to say." He said and went to the boy's foot. I bit my lip as I watched him. He picked up the foot and put it close to his ear. "Oh, I... I can't make out a heartbeat." He said.

I looked at the boy again and smiled. "No, look! He's breathing. He's so cute." I said, moving a small piece of hair from his face then moved his face towards mine.

_Olivia(singing): What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk_

_Where would we run_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me and I could be_

_Part of your world_

I heard the dog and I hurried to the ocean.

* * *

Leo's POV: (for this small part)

"Leo?" Jason E. asked as Tramp licked my face. "Leo! You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" He asked, helping me up.

"A girl rescued me. She... She was singing. She had the most beautiful voice." I said then started feeling woozy and started falling back a bit.

"Ah, Leo, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come along, Tramp." Jason E. said, walking away with me.

* * *

Kairi's POV:

I was sitting on a small rock, watching from afar. "We just forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him. I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." I heard Kenai say.

_Olivia(singing): I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Someday I'll be_

_Part of your_

_World_

I kept watching from afar.

* * *

Normal mode:

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it. It's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human. A prince!" Lady Treamine said with a chuckle. "Her daddy will love that. King John Smith's headstrong, lovesick girl would make charming addition to my little garden." She said and cackled.

"Olivia, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Emily said.

Olivia came out humming and went to her mirror. "What is with her lately?" Zendaya asked.

Olivia humming as she fixed her hair then grabbed a flower and swam off but she ran into John Smith. "Oh. Morning, Daddy." She said, placing the flower in his hair.

He chuckled. "Well!" He said as Olivia swam away, still humming. She twirled a bit then left.

"Oh, she's got it bad." Kerris said.

"What? What has she got?" John Smith asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Olivia's in love." Emily said.

John Smith took the flower from his hair and looked at it. "Olivia? In love?" He asked.

"Okay. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." Kenai said.

Olivia said as she pulled a petal off of a flower. "He loves me. Mmm. He loves me not." She said as she pulled another off then looked at the last petal with wide eyes and a grin. "He loves me!" She said as she pulled it off. She turned onto her back with a laugh. "I knew it!" She said.

"Olivia, stop talking crazy!" Kenai said, going to her side.

She sat up. "I gotta see him again, tonight. Ray knows where he lives." She said, swimming away.

"Olivia, please! Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" Kenai asked, holding onto her tail.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Bridget Mendler, Emily Osment, Naomi Scott, Zendaya, Kerris Dorsey, Vanessa Hudgens, Brother Bear, Princess and the Frog, Cinderella, Enchanted, Pocahontas, Malcor(he blongs to my YouTube partner), Dark Knight Rises, Sadie Calvano, Jason Earles, Hercules, Lady and the Tramp, Jason Dolley and the Little Mermaid.**

**Note: Everything will be in Olivia's POV unless I put it in Leo's, Kenai's, John Smith's or Lady Tremaine's POV or normal mode.**

**Note2: For those who don't know who Sadie Calvano, Kerris Dorsey and Naomi Scott are, Sadie played Lindsay in Wazombie Warriors in Season 2 of Kickin' It, Kerris played Sadie in Girl vs Monster and Naomi played Mo in Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Olivia's POV:

I kept ignoring him. "I'll swim up to his castle, then Koda will splash around to get his attention. And then we'll go..." I said.

Kenai got in front of me and I stopped as I looked at him. "Olivia, listen to me. The human world. It's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." He said and I sat down.

_Kenai(singing): The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Darling, it's better down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devoting full time to floating under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy_

_As off through the waves they roll, yeah_

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky_

_They in for a worser fate_

_One day when the boss get hungry_

_Fish: Guess who's gonna be on the plate_

"Oh, no!" Kenai said.

_Kenai: Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Nobody beat us_

_Fry us and eat us_

_In fricassee_

_We what the land folks love to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook_

_We got no troubles_

_Life is the bubbles_

_Under the sea_

_Snails: Under the sea_

_Kenai: Under the sea_

_Snails: Under the sea_

_Kenai: Since life is sweet here_

_We got the beat here_

_Naturally_

_Snails: Naturally_

_Kenai: Even the sturgeon and the ray_

_They get the urge and start to play_

_We got the spirit_

_You got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute_

_The carp play the harp_

_The plaice play the bass and they soundin' sharp_

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul_

"Yeah." The fish said.

_Kenai: The ray, he can play_

_The ling's on the strings_

_The trout's rocking out_

_The blackfish, she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat_

_They know where it's at_

_And, oh, that blowfish blow_

I was enjoying the song and I didn't notice Koda coming towards me until I looked to my side and saw him. He whispered something in my ear and I grinned. I looked at him then followed him to my grotto.

* * *

Kenai's POV:

_Me(singing): Yeah, under the sea_

_Chorus: Under the sea_

_Me: Under the sea_

_Chorus: Under the sea_

_Me: When the sardine begin the beguine_

_It's music to me_

_Chorus: Music it is to me_

_Me: What do they got?_

_A lot of sand_

_We got a hot crustacean band_

_Each little clam here know how to jam here under the sea_

_Each little slug here cutting a rug here under the sea_

_Each little snail here know how to wail here_

_That's why it's hotter under the water_

_Yeah, we in luck here down in the muck here_

_Under the sea_

We noticed the seat empty. "Olivia?" I asked and all of the fishes swam away. "Oh, somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor." I said, disappointingly.

"Donald!" A voice called and I looked over. I saw it was the seahorse. "Kenai, I've been looking all over for you." He said as he swam over to me. "I've got an urgent message from the sea king." He said.

"The sea king?" I asked, scaredly.

He started pulling on my arm. "He wants to see you right away. Uh, something about Olivia." He said.

I gasped. "He knows." I said. I swam over to the palace.

I heard him laugh. "Hey, let's see now. Oh, who could the lucky merman be?" He asked and I saw him holding a flower. He saw me and my eyes blinked. He cleared his throat as he hid the flower behind his back. "Um, come in, Kenai." He said.

I inhaled sharply. "I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." I said to myself and swam over to him. "Yes?" I asked in a squeaky voice then cleared my throat. "Yes, Your Majesty?" I asked.

"Kenai. I'm concerned about Olivia. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" He asked.

"Oh! Uh, peculiar?" I asked.

"You know, mooning about. Daydreaming, singing to herself. You haven't noticed, hmm?" He asked.

"Oh, well, I..." I trailed off.

"Kenai?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking up at him. He signaled me over. I swam close to him.

"I know you've been keeping something from me." He said.

I gulped. "Keeping something?" I asked.

"About Olivia?" He asked.

I felt my tail shake and I looked then kept it from shaking anymore then looked at him with a nervous smile. "Olivia?" I asked.

"In love, hmm?" He asked, pointing the trident at me.

I flinched slightly and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I whimpered. "I tried to stop her, sir! She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from humans! They are bad! They are trouble!" I squealed.

"Humans? What about humans?" He asked.

_Uh-oh. Olivia is gonna be so upset with me now because I squealed. _"Humans?" I asked with a nervous chuckle as I started backing up a bit. "Who said anything about humans?" I asked then yelped when he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him.

* * *

Olivia's POV:

We got to the grotto and swam in. "Koda, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" I asked.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." He said as we stopped. I saw the statue of Leo from the ship. "Oh, Koda. Koda, you're the best!" I said as I hugged him then swam around the statue. "It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." I said. I giggled. "Why, Leo, run away with you? Oh, this is all so, so sudden." I pretended like the statue talked to me as I put my head on the statue's shoulder. I laughed as I twirled around then saw my father and gasped as I stopped. "Daddy?" I asked, surprised.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." He said as he came into the light. I was leaning against the statue and bit my lip.

"But, Dad, I..." I tried.

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" He asked.

"Daddy, I had to..." I tried again.

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Olivia, you know that! Everyone knows that." He said.

"He would have died." I said.

"One less human to worry about." He said.

"You don't even know him." I argued.

"Know him?" He asked, looking at me. "I don't have to know him! They're all the same." He said as I swam to the back of the statue. "Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters incapable of any feeling..." He started.

I shook my head at one point because I had enough of this. "Daddy, I love him!" I said then gasped and hid behind the statue as I realized what I just said.

"No!" He said, surprised then glared at me. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human. You're a mermaid." He snarled.

"I don't care." I said.

"So help me, Olivia. I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it!" He said as the trident started glowing. I knew what he was gonna do. He started breaking my treasures. "Daddy! No! No! Please! Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it!" I pleaded and swam to him. He pointed the trident at the statue. My eyes widened in horror. "Daddy, no!" I pleaded and the statue broke. I sobbed after it was gone.

"Olivia, I..." Kenai tried.

I kept sobbing. "Just go away." I said. I kept sobbing.

"Poor child." A voice said

"Poor, sweet child." Another voice said, causing me to look up. I saw two mer-men swimming around the grotto.

"She has a very serious problem." The first mer-man said.

"If only there were something we could do." The second mer-man said as I turned around.

"But there is something." The first mer-man said.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't be scared." The second mer-man said.

"We represent someone who can help you." The first mer-man said as the second one swam around me.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." The second one said as the first one swam around me.

"Just imagine..." The two said.

"You and your prince..." The second one said.

"Together forever." They said.

"I don't understand." I said.

"Lady Tremaine has great powers." The second one said.

I gasped softly. "The sea witch? Why, that's... I couldn't possibly. No! Get out of here. Leave me alone!" I said and turned back around.

"Suit yourself." The first one said.

"That was only a suggestion." The second one said. I heard something being flicked towards me so I looked and saw the face. I picked it up, held it and looked at the two mer-man then back at the face.

I closed my eyes for a second. "Wait." I said, opening my eyes and looked back at the two.

"Yes?" They asked as they turned around and looked at me.

* * *

Kenai's POV: (for a small part)

We were outside of the grotto. Koda sniffled. "Poor Olivia." He said.

"I didn't mean to tell. It was an accident." I said then looked up and saw Olivia with two mer-man. "Olivia? Where are you going?" I asked but she ignored me so I swam in front of her. "Olivia, what are you doing here with this riffraff?" I asked.

"I'm going to see Lady Tremaine." She told me and swam passed me.

I gasped. "Olivia, no! No! She's a demon. She's a monster." I said, grabbing onto her tail.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." She snarled, getting out of my grip.

"But... But I..." I tried then looked at Koda. "Come on!" I told him and swam after Olivia.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Bridget Mendler, Emily Osment, Naomi Scott, Zendaya, Kerris Dorsey, Vanessa Hudgens, Brother Bear, Princess and the Frog, Cinderella, Enchanted, Pocahontas, Malcor(he blongs to my YouTube partner), Dark Knight Rises, Sadie Calvano, Jason Earles, Hercules, Lady and the Tramp, Jason Dolley and the Little Mermaid.**

**Note: Everything will be in Olivia's POV unless I put it in Leo's, Kenai's, John Smith's or Lady Tremaine's POV or normal mode.**

**Note2: For those who don't know who Sadie Calvano, Kerris Dorsey and Naomi Scott are, Sadie played Lindsay in Wazombie Warriors in Season 2 of Kickin' It, Kerris played Sadie in Girl vs Monster and Naomi played Mo in Lemonade Mouth.**

**Note3: I'm skipping up to the point that Olivia starts to sign the contract so if anyone wants to make a video of Lady Tremaine from Cinderella singing Poor Unfortunate Souls, go ahead but when you're done, send me the link please. Thanks!**

**Note4: Ray is going with Olivia instead of Kenai because Kenai is too big to fit into the pocket so everything that happens in the kitchen with Sebastian and Chef Louie is gonna be a bit different.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Kairi's POV:

I kept following the two mer-man to Lady Tremaine's lair. Once we got to the entrance, I stopped for a second. I was a little unsure about this. "This way." They said. I was a little scared but I followed them into the entrance anyway.

"Come in. Come in, my child." I heard Lady Tremaine say and I looked to the side after freeing my wrist from the kelp that grabbed it. I swam towards the corner and looked into the room. "We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude." She said as I saw her. "One might question your upbringing." She said with a chuckle as I swam into the room. "Now, then, you're here because you have a thing for this human, this karate prince fellow. Not that I blame you. He is quite a catch, isn't he?" She asked with another chuckle. "Well, angelfish, the solution to your question is quite simple. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself." She said.

I gasped. "Can you do that?" I asked.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself, poor souls with no one else to turn to." She said. She was singing then she pulled me along with her to her cauldron. "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days." She said. "Got that? Three days." She said as I was gently pushing a tentacle down. She turned my face towards her. "Now, listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old karate prince to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human permanently." She said. I smiled at the thought. "But if he doesn't, you'll turn back into a mermaid, you belong to me!" She said. I frowned at the thought of turning back into a mermaid.

"No, Olivia!" Kenai said and I looked over at him and Koda. I saw the two mermen cover their mouths.

"Have we got a deal?" She asked, turning my face to look at her again.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or my sisters again." I said as I was getting second thoughts about this.

"That's right! But you'll have your man." She said then chuckled. "Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?" She asked and I grimaced as she cackled. "Oh! And there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." She said.

"But I don't have any..." I started but she covered my mouth with her tentacle.

"I'm not asking for much. Just a token really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is your voice." She said.

I put a hand to my throat. "My voice?" I asked.

"You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing. Zip!" She said.

"But without my voice, how can I..." I started but she interrupted me.

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" She said then started singing again. I was getting second thoughts about this again and I looked at the contract. I decided to go through with it and grabbed the pen. I closed my eyes as I looked away and signed. I looked at it then watched it being taken away. She was singing a spell at made green smoke circle around us. "Now, sing!" She said. I vocalized. "Keep singing!" She said as I kept vocalizing. A smoky green hand took my voice out and I put my hands to my throat as I watched my voice go into her shell necklace. I slightly heard a chuckle as I was in a bubble. It was painful as I felt my tail split. Then I tried to swim away but I couldn't so Kenai and Koda had to help me. I got to the surface and flipped my hair back a bit then went under water a bit and Koda and Kenai helped me swim a bit.

* * *

Leo's POV: (for this small part)

I was playing the tune on my flute then stopped and got up. Tramp started barking and jumped around me as I was walking. I sighed. "That voice. I can't get it out of my head." I squatted as Tramp went to my side. "I've looked everywhere, Tramp. Where could she be?" I asked as I petted him.

* * *

Kenai's POV:

Koda and I panted because we had helped Olivia swim all morning. I watched as Olivia was waking up then she saw her legs. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in." Ray said with a laugh as he walked over to us. We were very close to shore. "Look at ya. Look at ya. There's something different. Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been usin' the dinglehopper, right?" He asked her. She shook her head. "No? No, huh? Well, let me see. New seashells?" He asked again. She shook her leg to see if he would notice. "No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now. But if I just stand here long enough..." He trailed off.

"She's got legs, you idiot!" I snarled. "She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Geez, man!" I snarled again as he went to my side.

"I knew that." He said. _Sure you did. Not! _I thought.

"Olivia's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta kiss her." Koda said. We didn't notice Olivia trying to stand on her legs.

"And she's only got three days!" I said. We got wet and looked at Olivia. "Just look at her! On legs! On human legs!" I said then gasped. "My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say. He'd say he's gonna kill himself a bear! That's what her father'd say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him like I should have done the minute..." I trailed off as I was going back into the water but Olivia stopped me up and was shaking her head. "And don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish and just be... Just be..." I trailed off as I looked the sad look on her face. "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help ya find the prince." I said. She grinned, kissed my forehead and sit me back down. "Boy, what a soft grizzly I'm turning out to be." I said.

"Now, Olivia, I'm telling ya. If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now, let me see." Ray said as he was getting stuff from a ship wreck.

* * *

Normal mode:

Leo kept walking until he saw Tramp run in front of him. Tramp was barking. "Tramp? What? Huh? What? Tramp!" Leo yelled as he ran after Tramp.

Ray wolf whistled and Koda glared at him. "Ya look great, kid. Ya look sensational." He said as Olivia was posing then they heard barking and looked over. They saw Tramp coming towards them. Koda gasped and dived into the water. Kenai muttered and dived into the water with Koda while Ray was in Olivia's pocket. Olivia ran around a rock but Tramp blocked her as he kept barking and she went to the other side and climbed onto the rock. Tramp jumped up and licked her face.

"Tramp!" Leo called and Tramp went over to him as Olivia looked. Her face lit up when she saw Leo. "Tramp!" He called then looked to his side and saw Scamp. "Quiet, Scamp." He told him as Scamp kept barking then Tramp tried pulling Leo over to Olivia. "What's gotten into you, fella?" He asked then looked up and saw Olivia. "Oh. Oh, I see." He said as Tramp went over to Olivia and looked at Leo. He barked again. Olivia switched her hair to the other side and held it gently as Leo walked over. "Are you okay, miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really, uh..." He said as he petted Tramp up then saw that Olivia had leaned slightly close. "You seem very familiar to me. Have we met?" He asked. She nodded and Tramp barked as he was still jumping around Leo. Leo gently pushed Tramp behind him and took Olivia's hands in his. "We have met. I knew it. You're the one, the one I've been looking for. What's your name?" He asked.

_Olivia. _She mouthed then frowned as she put a hand on her throat when she realized that she made a deal with Lady Tremaine.

"What's wrong? What is it?" He asked. She patted her throat. "You can't speak?" He asked and she shook her head sadly. "Oh! Oh, then you couldn't be who I thought." He said, sadly. Tramp and Olivia sighed, blowing their hair out of their faces then Olivia pushed her bangs up with a smile as she thought of something. She waved her hand for his attention and he looked at her. "What it is?" He asked and she was doing a charade. "You're hurt?" He asked, not getting it. She shook her head and tried again. "No, no. You need help?" He asked again. She started losing balance and fell into his arms. "Whoa, whoa, careful! Careful, easy." He said as he held her in his arms. "Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry. Don't worry. I'll help you. Come on. Come on. You'll be okay." He said as he helped her to his palace. She looked back at Kenai and Tod. They smiled. She had stumbled a few times as Tramp barked but Leo had helped her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Bridget Mendler, Emily Osment, Naomi Scott, Zendaya, Kerris Dorsey, Vanessa Hudgens, Brother Bear, Princess and the Frog, Cinderella, Enchanted, Pocahontas, Malcor(he blongs to my YouTube partner), Dark Knight Rises, Sadie Calvano, Jason Earles, Hercules, Lady and the Tramp, Jason Dolley and the Little Mermaid.**

**Note: Everything will be in Olivia's POV unless I put it in Leo's, Kenai's, John Smith's or Lady Tremaine's POV or normal mode.**

**Note2: For those who don't know who Sadie Calvano, Kerris Dorsey and Naomi Scott are, Sadie played Lindsay in Wazombie Warriors in Season 2 of Kickin' It, Kerris played Sadie in Girl vs Monster and Naomi played Mo in Lemonade Mouth.**

**Note3: Ray is going with Olivia instead of Kenai because Kenai is too big to fit into the pocket so everything that happens in the kitchen with Sebastian and Chef Louie is gonna be a bit different. But Kenai will be hidden in Olivia's room.**

* * *

Normal mode:

Olivia was in a tub, playing with some bubbles and smiling. "Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing." Meg said, pouring some water on Olivia's head. Olivia smiled as she looked at Meg. "We'll have you feeling better in no time." She said as Ray peaked out from the pocket, heard Meg humming towards him, looked at her and hide back into the pocket with a soft gasp. "I'll just..." She started then looked at the sail. "I'll just get this washed for you." She said, smiling at Olivia and went off to the laundry room. She gave it to someone and the person threw it into a bucket. Ray surfaced and started spluttering. He was pulled back under the water.

"Well, you must have at least heard about this girl." A girl said.

"No!" Another said.

"Katherine says..." A third one said as the first one was washing the sail.

"When has Katherine ever gotten anything right?" The first one asked as he pulled the sail out. Ray burped and the first one put the sail on a dryer.

"I mean, really." The third one said.

"Madam, please..." Someone said.

"She shows up in rags and doesn't speak. Not my idea of a princess." The third one said.

"If Leo's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." The first one said as she was pinning up a shirt that Ray hid in and pushed the rope up. Ray jumped into the kitchen and rubbed his head then gasped at things he saw. He fainted when he saw something else.

"Oh, Leo, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flitter off into oblivion like some..." Jason E. trailed off.

"I'm tellin' ya, Jason. She was real. I'm gonna find that girl, and I'm gonna marry her." Leo said, looking out the window.

Meg laughed as she gently pulled Olivia over to the room, causing Leo to look over. "Come on, honey. Don't be shy." She said. Olivia looked at the room as she walked in then looked at Leo and smiled as she came into the light.

"Oh, Leo, isn't she a vision?" Jason E. asked as Leo was shocked as he saw her.

Leo was really speechless. "Uh, you look wonderful." That was all that he could say as he smiled. She nodded a thank you.

"Come, come, come. You must be famished. Let me help you, my dear." Jason E. said as he took Olivia to her seat. She was smiling as she looked at him. Leo was smiling as he looked at her. "There we go." Jason E. said as Olivia sat down, smiling. Leo pushed in her chair gently. "That's better. Now, quite comfy? Hmm? Good." Jason E. said, going to his seat. Leo went to his seat and Olivia looked at him with a smile then looked away. "It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh, Leo?" Jason E. asked as Olivia saw a fork and picked it up. She started brushing her hair with the fork. Her eyes were closed then she opened them and sat still as she saw Leo's confused face then she looked at Jason E. and saw Jason E.'s confused face so she put the fork down with a frown then saw Jason E.'s pipe. She silently gasped with a smile. Jason E. looked at it then at her. "Uh, do you like it? It is rather a fine one." He said as she took it then blew on it, causing smoke to cover Jason E.'s face.

Leo laughed. "Oh, my." Meg said.

Leo cleared his throat. "Sorry, Jason." He said.

"Why, Leo, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." Meg said as she was standing next to Leo. Olivia had a small frown then smiled as she was looking at Leo.

"Ah, very amusing." Jason E. said, cleaning his nose with a handkerchief as he sniffed. "Meg, my dear, what's for dinner?" He asked.

"Oh, you're gonna love it! Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed duck." Meg said.

Ray was watching from his spot and he gasped as he saw the chef. The chef was singing.

Cid chuckled as he fixed his bow then went back to singing. What led to a nice song, led into a chase the next minute. Jason E., Leo, Meg and Olivia heard a few crashes coming from the kitchen. "I think I'd better go see what Jason Dolley. is up to." Meg said then rushed to the kitchen.

Jason D. was flinging everything everywhere. "Come out, you little pipsqueak, and fight like a man!" Jason D. snarled.

"Jason!" Meg snarled.

Jason D. bumped his head and looked at Meg. "Ow." He said.

"What are you doing?" Meg asked.

"Well, I was just, uh... I'm sorry, madame." Cid said.

Meg huffed and walked out with the tray of food.

Leo and Olivia kept looking at each other with smiles. "You know, Leo, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour." Jason E. said, smiling. Olivia looked at him with a smile then looked back at Leo as Meg served the food.

Leo chuckled and looked at Jason E.. "I'm sorry, Jason. What was that?" He asked.

Jason E. glared and leaned slightly towards him. "You can't spend all your time moping about. You need to get out." Jason E. told Leo. Olivia was smiling then her eyes widened as she saw Ray on the plate. "Do something. Have a life." He said.

"Shh!" Ray told her.

"Get your mind off..." Jason E. started.

"Easy, Jason, easy." Leo said as Olivia was sneaking Ray onto her plate. "It's not a bad idea, if she's interested." He told Jason E. "Well, what do ya say?" Leo asked as Olivia covered her plate before Leo or Jaosn E. could see Ray. "Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded with a slightly bigger smile.

"Wonderful! Now, let's eat before this duck wanders off my plate." Jason E. said. He was about to eat then frowned with a shocked look as he didn't see his duck on his plate. Night came and Olivia was looking out her balcony, watching Leo play with Tramp with a smile.

Tramp barked as Leo whistled. "Come here, boy." Sora said. Tramp barked again and Leo playfully growled. Tramp licked Leo's face then Leo looked up at Olivia and waved at her. Olivia stood up and waved back then went back inside. Leo smiled. Olivia was brushing her hair with another fork. Ray and Kenai switched positions for a while.

"Ray and I have made a schedule to keep an eye on you and the prince. I'm glad I didn't go through the dinner embarrassment." Kenai said. Olivia put the fork down and patted Kenai on the head. "Ray and I hope you appreciate what Ray goes through for you, young lady. Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you." Kenai said as Olivia sat on the bed. She crossed her legs and jumped onto her back. "Tomorrow when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes, like this." Kenai said, batting his eyes. "You gotta pucker up your lips, like this." He said, puckering his lips. He was unaware that Olivia had fallen asleep until he saw her. He was surprised then he smiled. "Hmm." He said with a shrug and blew out the candle. He got on her bed and moved some hair out of her face. "You are hopeless, child. You know that?" He asked and got off her bed. "Completely hopeless." He said with a yawn and fell asleep. He was curled into a ball on the side of her bed that was near the window.

The seahorse swam back to the palace and to John Smith's side. John Smith looked at him. "Any sign of them?" He asked.

"No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter or Kenai." The seahorse said.

"Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." John Smith said, swimming back to his throne.

"Yes, sire." The seahorse said and swam away.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" John Smith asked, sadly.

Morning came and Meg and Jason E. waved the couple goodbye. Leo and Olivia waved back then went to town. The kingdom amazed Olivia and she started pointing at something. Leo smiled as he looked at her then looked away. He looked back at her as he saw her hanging upside down over the back of the carriage.

"Has he kissed her yet?" Koda asked Kenai.

"Not yet." Kenai said.

"Oh!" Koda said, sadly.

They got into town and Leo helped her off of the carriage. Olivia looked around with a grin on her face. "Oh, Judy!" A voice said and Olivia looked over. She pulled the puppet away and her eyes widened slightly then put it down and pulled Leo over to the dance floor. The two danced then went back into the carriage and went off to a lake.

"Yo, Koda! Any kissing?" Ray asked.

"No, not yet." Koda said, sadly.

"Hmm. Well, they'd better get crackin'!" Ray said. Leo handed her the reigns and Olivia handed him the stuff. She had the horse go a little faster. She was smiling while Leo's eyes widened when he saw a ditch. The horse jumped over to the other side. Leo got up and looked at her with a smile. He relaxed and enjoyed the ride.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Bridget Mendler, Emily Osment, Naomi Scott, Zendaya, Kerris Dorsey, Vanessa Hudgens, Brother Bear, Princess and the Frog, Cinderella, Enchanted, Pocahontas, Malcor(he blongs to my YouTube partner), Dark Knight Rises, Sadie Calvano, Jason Earles, Hercules, Lady and the Tramp, Jason Dolley and the Little Mermaid.**

**Note: Everything will be in Olivia's POV unless I put it in Leo's, Kenai's, John Smith's or Lady Tremaine's POV or normal mode.**

**Note2: For those who don't know who Sadie Calvano, Kerris Dorsey and Naomi Scott are, Sadie played Lindsay in Wazombie Warriors in Season 2 of Kickin' It, Kerris played Sadie in Girl vs Monster and Naomi played Mo in Lemonade Mouth.**

**Note3: Ray is going with Olivia instead of Kenai because Kenai is too big to fit into the pocket so everything that happens in the kitchen with Sebastian and Chef Louie is gonna be a bit different.**

**Note4: This chapter's gonna be long because this is gonna be the one with the final battle and the happy ending in it.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Leo's POV:

I was in a boat with Olivia when I heard an animal go off key. "Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." I said. I was looking at Olivia with a smile when I heard singing. My head went up as my smile faded. "Did you hear something?" I asked Olivia as I looked to the side. I was looking down then I looked at her and saw her play with the ends of her hair as I smiled softly. I smiled more as we were looking at each other. I leaned forward to kiss her but I frowned softly as I thought of my dream girl and leaned back as I rowed. I kept rowing. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name." I told her. That made her smile softly. "Maybe I could guess." I said as I stopped rowing. I went into thought. "Is it, uh, Katy?" I asked. She made a face. I laughed. "Okay, no. How about Debby? Bella?" I asked. She shook her head once as she made a small face.

"Olivia. Her name is Olivia." I heard a voice whisper.

I looked away. "Olivia?" I asked. She put a hand on my lap with a smile and a nod. I smiled. "Olivia?" I asked again. She took my hand with another smile and another nod. "That's kind of pretty. Okay. Olivia." I said, putting my other hand on hers. We were in a small cavern. We were holding each other's hands and looking into each other's eyes. We leaned in to kiss each other but the boat tipped over and we fell into the water. "Whoa! Hang on, I've got ya." I said as I helped her up.

* * *

Lady Tremaine's POV: (for this small part)

I was watching from my crystal ball and I saw that Malcor and Bane tipped the boat over. "Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp! Ah, she's better than I thought. Well, at this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure." I said as I went through my potion cabinet and pulled out a butterfly that was in a bubble and two potions. "Well, it's time Lady Tremaine took matters into her own tentacles. John Smith's daughter will be mine! And then I'll make him writhe. I'll seem him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" I said with a cackle as I was transforming into a young human.

* * *

Leo's POV: (for this small part)

I was outside again, playing the tune on my pipe. I stopped and looked out at the ocean. "Leo?" Jason E. asked, causing me to slightly look at him as he came to my side. "If I may say, far better than any dream girl is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring and right before your eyes." He said, referring to Olivia. I looked at her window and saw her brushing her hair. I smiled then I sighed softly and looked down at my pipe. I threw it into the ocean, looked back at Olivia's window and walked to talk to her when I heard the voice I've been looking for. I looked over at the side and saw a girl walking. I squinted my eyes a bit as I kept looking at her. Next thing I knew it, it felt like I was under a spell.

* * *

Olivia's POV:

"Olivia, wake up! Wake up." A voice said as I was sleeping until I heard my name. My eyes opened and I saw Ray with the biggest smile on his face. "I just heard the news. Congratulations. Kiddo, we did it!" He continued, shaking my hand though I was half-asleep.

"What is this idiot babbling about?" I heard Kenai say.

"Right, as if you two didn't know, huh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Ray said. I was confused. "You know, he's getting married." He said. My eyes opened up a bit more. "You silly bear. I just wanted to wish ya luck. I'll catch ya later. I wouldn't miss it!" He said, going over to the window and flew out. I sat there as the news was sinking in then I smiled and got out of bed. I kissed Kenai's forehead, fixed my hair a bit then ran out of the room to meet up with the prince when I saw him, Jason E. and another girl. I hid behind a pillar as I listened in on their conversation.

"Well, now, Leo. It appears I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does, in fact, exist. And she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear." Jason E. said, holding her hand like a gentleman.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Leo said. My eyes widened softly then I shook my head.

"Oh, yes, of course, Leo, but, uh, these things do take time, you know." Jason E. said.

I turned my back onto the pillar. "This afternoon, Jason. The wedding ship departs at sunset." Leo said. I was trying to wrap my head around this but I couldn't. I couldn't understand. I thought we had something.

"Oh. Oh. Very well, Leo, uh, as you wish." Jason E. said. I ran back to my room, crying. I sobbed as I was at the docks, watching the ship sail away.

"Olivia!" I heard a yell. I looked up and I saw Ray flying toward us. He landed. "Olivia, I was flying... Of course, I was flying. And... I saw the... The watch... The witch was watching the mirror," He said and I shook my head softly as I was listening. "and she was singin' with a stolen set of pipes." He pulled Kenai's face towards him. "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you?" He asked. "The prince is marrying the sea witch in disguise!" He said as he was hitting Kenai against the dock.

I went into shock and looked at the ship. "Are you sure about this?" Kenai asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Ray asked Kenai. Kenai was about to answer that. "I mean, when it's important?" He asked again, holding Kenai's hands down.

"What are we gonna do?" Koda asked. I stood up.

"_Before the sun sets on the third day." _Lady Tremaine's voice played into my mind. I dived into the water and surfaced.

"Olivia, grab onto that." Kenai said. I grabbed onto a barrel then held out the rope with a hole towards Koda. "Koda, get her to that boat as fast as you can." He said.

"I'll try!" Koda said and he swam the barrel towards the ship. "Don't worry, Olivia. We're gonna make it. We're almost there." Koda said. We got to the ship and I climbed up the side. Once I got to the top of the side, I saw what was going on. I got into the boat. The shell necklace flew towards me and broke in front of my feet, freeing my voice. My voice came back and I vocalized with a smile.

"Olivia?" Leo asked, smiling.

"Leo." I said, smiling back as Tramp came over to me, barking.

"You... You can talk?" He asked and walked over to me. "You're the one." He said as he took my hands in his.

"Leo, get away from her." We heard Lady Tremaine say but we ignored her and looked into each other's eyes.

"It was you all the time." He said.

"Leo, I wanted to tell you." I said.

"Leo, no!" Lady Tremaine yelled as we were about to kiss. I groaned in pain as I fell to the ground. My tail was showing. I gasped and tried to get away but Lady Tremaine grabbed me. "So long, lover boy." Lady Tremaine told Leo as I tried getting out of Lady Tremaine's grip. She took me into the water with her.

* * *

Normal mode:

"Olivia!" Leo called as he looked to the side of the ship.

"Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to..." Lady Tremaine started when a trident was pointed at her.

"Lady Tremaine, stop!" John Smith snarled, pointing his trident at her.

"Hmph!" Kenai huffed.

"Why, King John Smith!" Lady Tremaine said, chuckling as she lowered the trident down. "How are you?" She asked.

"Let her go!" John Smith snarled, pointing his trident at her again.

"Not a chance, John Smith! She's mine now! We made a deal." She said, showing John the contract.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I... I didn't mean to! I didn't know!" Olivia pleaded, being held back by Malcor and Bane. John zapped the contract, causing Lady Tremaine to hit her back against a rock. Lady Treamine laughed.

"You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable, even for you. Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity." She said as Olivia was turning into a seaweed for Lady Tremaine's garden. "But I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better." She said as John Smith looked at Olivia.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Jason E. called from the side of the ship as he saw Leo rowing to look for Olivia.

"Jason, I lost her once. I'm not gonna lose her again!" Leo called back as he kept rowing.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Lady Tremaine as Olivia was close to being a seaweed. John looked away with his eyes closed as he zapped his name over Olivia's. "Ha! It's done, then!" Lady Tremaine said. Olivia was back to her normal self and Lady Tremaine laughed as John Smith was turning into a seaweed.

"No! Oh, no!" Olivia said as she watched in horror. Leo was ready to jump in with a shooter in his hand. John Smith was turned into a seaweed.

Kenai's eyes widened slightly as he looked at John Smith in seaweed form. "Your Majesty." Kenai said, sadly.

"Daddy." Olivia said, sadly.

"At last." Lady Tremaine said as she picked up the crown.

"No." Olivia said.

"It's mine." Lady Tremaine said, putting the crown on and picking up the trident with her tentacle as she laughed. Olivia couldn't believe her dad took her place then she glared up at Lady Tremaine.

"You!" Olivia snarled softly and swam towards her. "You monster!" Olivia snarled, attacking her slightly.

"Don't fool with me, ya little brat!" Lady Tremaine snarled as she threw Olivia off of her back and against a rock then pointed the trident at her. "Contract or not, I'll blast... Ow!" Lady Tremaine yelled and glared at Leo. Leo glared back at her. "Why, you little fool." She snarled.

"Leo! Leo, look out!" Olivia called as Lady Tremaine held Olivia against the rock her her tentacle.

"After him!" She told Malcor and Bane as she pointed at Leo, who was swimming up to the surface. Malcor and Bane swam after him. Leo got to the surface but was pulled back down and struggled against Malcor's and Bane's grip. Kenai and Koda were shocked then glared.

"Come on!" Kenai told Koda and the two swam over. Kenai bit Bane's tail while Koda bit Malcor's tail.

"Ow!" Bane and Malcor yelped. They let go of Leo.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Lady Tremaine said, pointing the trident at Leo. Olivia's eyes widened and she pulled on her hair. Lady Tremaine shrieked, causing her to zap Malcor and Bane instead of Leo. Lady Tremaine growled and glared at Olivia, who was swimming after Leo. Lady Tremaine started transforming and growing big. Kenai and Koda watched in horror.

Leo and Olivia swam to each other. "Leo, you've gotta get away from here." Olivia told him as Leo held her close.

"No, I won't leave you." Leo said, holding her close then dived into the ocean with her. Leo held Olivia close to him as the two watched in horror as they saw Lady Tremaine as a huge dragon.

"You pitiful, insignificant fools!" Lady Tremaine said.

"Look out!" Leo told Olivia as Tremaine's tail was coming towards them. The two dived and swam away from the tail before it could hit them. "Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim!" Tremaine said.

The two were being separated from each other. "Leo!" Olivia called but the wave pushed Leo away and he screamed. Olivia was being towards her.

"The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Tremaine said as she made a whirlpool and sunken ships appeared.

Olivia grabbed onto a rock and watched Leo from a distance. Leo saw a ship coming towards him and tried swimming away but it hit him. "Leo!" Olivia said. Leo was under the water then saw a rope and grabbed it. He climbed up the side and got into the ship. Tremaine looked over and saw Olivia holding onto the rock. She zapped at the rock, causing Olivia to fall into the whirlpool. Leo ran on the dock but a wave knocked him down. Olivia looked up and saw Tremaine. Tremaine started zapping at Olivia. "Oh! Oh!" Olivia said as she dodged each zap. Leo got to the steering wheel and steered it towards Tremaine.

Tremaine cackled and raised the trident up high. "So much for true love!" She said. Olivia's eyes widened in fear as she watched Tremaine raise the trident up. Leo got closer and steered the ship towards Tremaine. The broken piece pierced through Tremaine and she screamed. Leo dived into the ocean as Tremaine was taking the ship down with her. He swam to shore and passed out on the sand. Everyone was free and left Tremaine's lair. John Smith was back to his normal self and held the trident in his hands. Olivia was on a rock, watching Leo passed out on the sand from a short distance.

Kenai and John were watching the two from a short distance as well. Olivia sighed silently. Kenai looked at John with a sad look on his face. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Kenai?" John asked him.

"Mmm. Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty, children got to be free to lead their own lives." Kenai said.

"You always say that?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kenai smiled and chuckled softly.

John sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." John said.

"And what's that, Your Majesty?" Kenai asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her." John said. Kenai looked at him shocked. John set his trident onto the water and some light was going towards Olivia. Olivia felt something and looked at her tail. She started grinning as she saw it was turning back into legs and she grinned at her dad. John and Kenai smiled at her and Olivia went back into the water. Leo was waking up when he saw Olivia walking towards him. The two kissed and years later, they were getting married. Olivia was saying goodbye to her friends then John and Olivia hugged each other.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered to him and the two looked at each other then they looked at Leo. Leo bowed like a gentleman and John smiled then looked at Olivia and touched her chin then went back down to the surface of the water. Olivia blew him a kiss then linked her arm with Leo's and the couple waved goodbye. John formed a rainbow and the couple was saying away, waving goodbye to everyone. Koda and Kenai looked at John with a smile as John looked at Koda and Kenai with a smile as well then looked back at the ship. Leo and Olivia kissed again.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Olivia Holt as Ariel**

**Leo Howard as Eric**

**Bridget Mendler as Arista**

**Emily Osment as Andrina**

**Naomi Scott as Aquata**

**Zendaya as Attina**

**Kerris Dorsey as Adella**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Alana**

**Koda as Flounder**

**Ray as Scuttle**

**Kenai as Sebastian**

**Lady Tremaine as Ursula**

**Dragon Narissa as Giant Ursula**

**John Smith as Triton**

**Malcor as Flotsam**

**Bane as Jetsam**

**Sadie Calvano as Vanessa**

**Jason Earles as Grimsby**

**Meg as Carlotta**

**Tramp as Max**

**Jason Dolley as Chef Louie**


End file.
